Speechless
by Hazeliedseductres25
Summary: Rorscach/OC Rated M for violence, language,and references of drug,child abuse, alcoholism and psychotic disorders.....sex.....PLOT CHANGED.....SETTING AND TIME.......CHARACTER CHANGE
1. Chapter 1

This is a Rorschach/ OC…….. It will be difficult but bear with me.

I have changed this because of reviews

Contain comic/ movie dialog

* * *

Victoria Thomas walked along the streets of 5th Avenue and sighed as she looked at her high heels. She hated having such long days at the law firm and walking to the sport's club usually seemed to clear her fogged mind. Being a Lawyer for Adrian Veidt was not easy at all. Her pay was good she could admit that, but the hours were long and hard she rarely got time for herself. She grasped her briefcase and gym bag tighter; the headache that she had at the moment was excruciating. She entered the gym and went to the front desk.

"Hey there's my girl, you're right on time as usual." Her trainer said as he walked out from behind the desk to give her a pat on the back.

"Do you have any ibuprofen Jerry? My head is killing me."

"Yea I have some in the first AID kit; why don't you go downstairs and get ready while I go and get some for ya?' Jerry said as he winked; Victoria gave him a slight smile and then nodded. She walked down the stairs to the girl's locker room to get dressed. She removed her work clothes for her pair of shorts and a long sleeve shirt. She felt the scar on the back of her neck; it was still her painful reminder. She took one last look at herself before she walked out of the locker room to meet Jerry.

"Let's start with the punching bag and then move onto abdominal crunches." Jerry said as he gave her some tape for her knuckles. She took it and wrapped it around her hands and walked over to the punching bag. She hit it as hard as she could, letting all of her anger seep into every punch. Her heart raced and adrenaline ran through her viens.

"Ok lets go to the abs before you hurt someone."

Victoria nodded as she laid down on the mat while he held her feet in place.

"350, go." Victoria started, after a moment of silence between them Jerry spoke.

"You ok you seem kinda angry?" Jerry said, his arm muscles flexing as he kept her feet on the ground.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. I mean we're not friends or anything but you seem more hostile than usual."

"I'm fine, just stressed out form work and a little tired."

"Veidt work you too much?"

"Nope."

"Then why you so tired?"

She was on finished last five sit-ups and rested on the mat.

"I don't sleep much."

Jerry he held his hand out to help her up. She stared at it and did not receive his invitation. She stood herself upright and cracked her sore neck.

" If you are so tired then why are you working out?"

Victoria took a sip of her water bottle; contemplating whether to answer him or not. In the end she humored him.

"Because I want to stay strong."

"Why do you have to stay strong?"

"Because I have to."

"Are you this quiet with everyone or do you hate me or something?" Jerry ask as he handed her the 20 pound weights. Victoria didn't like his annoying questions.

"I don't hate you." She said as she took the weights from him.

"Then why don't you actually talk to me?"

"I am talking to you right now." Victoria said irately.

Jerry stayed quiet and counted as she pushed the weights over her head.

Victoria dropped the weights after she finished her sets and went to the bar for some pull-ups

"Are you always this way with people?"

Victoria ignored the question until he asked her again. She stopped her pull-ups and grabbed her towel to wipe the sweat off of her face.

"What do you mean?"

"You give them short responses."

"I'm just tired often; you usually see me late in the day when I'm even more tired."

"Have you ever tried caffeine?"

"Often, several times a day."

"Do you have friends?"

"A couple."

"Hobbies?"

"Working out."

"Real hobbies?"

"I like working out."

"So do I but I do other things as well."

"Well I don't."

"A boyfriend?"

"Nope."

"A pet?"

"Nope."

"Family?"

"Nope."

"Everyone has a family."

"Not exactly true." Victoria said as she put her sweat pants on and headed towards the door.

"Well you couldn't have just been dropped from the air"

Victoria stopped at the door and gave him a look.

"Look, you asked me if I had a family and I said no. I do have parents, but they were never considered 'family' to me alright?"

"Alright…….. I always wanted to ask; how did you get that scar on your neck?"

"I got that when I was little; I don't remember how I got it though." Victoria said as she walked out of the door and into the cold night air.

Victoria always hated when people asked her things that were none of their business. Jerry had no right to ask her such things. Then again if she had nothing to hide, she would not have cared. Victoria looked around the quiet streets and then made her way to her apartment.

She unlocked the door of her apartment and sighed. It was just as she left it, spotless.

She remembered the day she heard that Nixon signed the Keene Act of 77 banning all masks. She was 20, and joined Watchmen when she was 16.

When the Keene Act was placed most of the Watchmen quit. Dr. Manhattan and Silk Spectre, The Comedian and the Night Owl gave up; all except her and Rorschach. Since Rorschach was not the talking person and neither was she, they only spoke the bare minimal. He obviously did not want to be stuck with a woman as a vigilante partner but what choice did he have? It was easier to be partners then to go separate ways. It had taken him years to actually talk to her. Before the Keene Act he never said one word to her, just incoherent mumbles. She rarely spoke anyway giving her the name 'Mute.' It was much easier not to talk; her crude comments would get her into far too much trouble with the rest of the group.

Her costume consisted of pinstripe pants that had a zipper going up both sides of the pants' leg. She wore 4 inch black high heal ankle boots that were actually easy to run in. She wore a sand colored tight turtleneck and a back mask that covered her entire face. The only way to tell that she was a woman was by the curves of her hips. Her costume was simple because she did not want to be a sex symbol. Magazines and newspapers often made fun of her costume, speculating that she was deformed of some sort. She always snorted at it and ignored the things people said of her.

Victoria quickly ate a meal bar and got dressed for the night. She jumped out of the back way in her apartment and used the fire escape to get down quickly. She breathed in the night air; it was not as bad as the areas where she usually killed scum. It was the expensive part of the city. She looked both ways to make sure no one was around and then she walked to the poorer area of downtown where she would meet up with Rorschach. She turned the corner to find him leaning against the wall with one foot propped on it. Rorschach pushed himself off of the wall with his foot and walked the other way. She knew that it was a motion to follow him so she did.

"Investigate murder." Rorschach mumbles over his shoulder. Victoria stayed a few paces behind him. After 10 minutes of following Rorschach he stopped and looked down at the gutter, there was a small yellow pin next to it. Rorschach bent over and picked it up. He smoothed the front of the pin over with his thumb. He saw the red stain on it and looked up to where the building had no glass. He took out his grappling gun and shot up in the air. It hooked to where the police tape was.

"Stay here."

Victoria nodded as she watched him shoot up in the sky. Victoria was left alone to stand there awkwardly. Druggies and whores walked by her fearfully as she stood there with her hands in her pant's pockets. She realized that she should hide just incase some cop came. She looked to make sure no one was watching her and then ducked into the alleyway. On the wall in front of her were spray painted figures of two lovers. She gave the silhouettes a sideways glance. After a couple more minutes she became bored. She read the graffiti on the brick walls. Ones that said 'I love Josephine' and 'Fuck Your Mother.' She then turned around to read the other wall and saw the ever so famous 'Who Watches the Watchmen?'

"Hey Boys lookee what we have here." A person behind her snickered. She knew that it was one of the gang members with the Asian writing on their shirt. She turned her head ever so slightly so they could see her black mask.

"Oh Shit!"

One of them said as they backed away.

"Lets scram;" They disappeared into the night. A smirk quirked from her lips; she never thought twice when she killed scum like them. They feared her and that was what she wanted. With her hands still in her pockets she turned around and let herself lean against the wall.

Her thoughts went to her trainer Jerry and how he called her out on her personality. She knew that she was somewhat anti-social but not as bad as Rorschach. She had a cracked up life and it did have an impact on her behavior towards others. She couldn't trust people, she was afraid of relationships and sexual relations. She had sex before, but it was always against her will. She knew that she was not as cracked up as Rorschach; he probably had no other life outside of this. She would have to look into it; she heard gun shots and ran out of the ally to look up and see if she saw Rorschach.

"Need to see Dreiberg."

Victoria jumped a little when she heard Rorschach's voice behind her. She turned around to face him and then nodded. It took a few minutes of walking before he spoke.

"Searched house, name was Edward Blake, turns out to be the Comedian. He's dead."

He threw the pin over his shoulder. She moved forward and caught it just in time.

"Any clues of who did it?" Victoria asked quietly.

"Made to look like robbery."

"A robber, unlikely;" Victoria said quietly.

"Thought that too; someone's gunning for masks."

"One murder doesn't equal a trend."

"Robber would run if he saw Blake's size. Someone's out to get us."

Victoria said nothing. She knew that he was a paranoid individual and there was no way of convincing him otherwise. She looked down at her feet while she walked and didn't notice when Rorschach stopped. She bumped right into him; she had to regain her balance by taking a few steps back. He grumbled and shook it off. He walked up the steps of Dreiberg's house. He looked up to check if any of the lights were on. The entire house was dark. Rorschach knocked on the door but no response.

"Not home."

Rorschach grumbled at the sarcasm in her voice and kicked the door, breaking the lock. He entered the house leaving a shocked Victoria standing outside.

"One way of doing it." She said to herself as she followed him in. She went into the kitchen where she knew Rorschach would be. He searched the cabinets for food; he found a couple cans of beans. He looked around for something else. Victoria opened one of the drawers and found a can opener. She cleared her throat and Rorschach turned to look at her. She waved the can opener mockingly at him. He came up to her and snatched the device from her grasp. 'Touchy' she thought as she stood in the corner by the fridge. Victoria watched him take out his leather journal and write as he ate the beans cold. She grimaced at his choice of food; she hated beans and especially when they were cold. She walked around the kitchen and stayed completely silent looking around the room. She finally went to the refrigerator and stood in the corner. She rarely sat down; she preferred to be standing when she was on the job. It gave her a better reaction time. She heard someone's footsteps and turned her head quickly towards the kitchen door. Rorschach remained calm and continued eating.

"Hello Daniel."

"Rorschach."

"Helped myself to some beans, hope you don't mind."

"Of course not; want me to heat those up for you?"

"Fine like this."

Dan turned his head to find Victoria standing in the corner.

"Hey Mute."

Victoria gave him a nod and walked out of the corner to give him a handshake.

"How have you two been keeping?"

Rorschach got up and rolled his mask down.

"Out of Jail; take a look at this."

He motioned Victoria to give him the pin. Victoria took it out of her pocket and threw it on the table. Daniel picked the pin up and scratched some of the blood off it.

"What is this, bean juice?"

"Yea human bean juice; badge belonged to The Comedian, blood too, he's dead."

"What are you talking about? The Comedian?"

"Investigated routine homicide; victims name was Edward Blake: searched his wardrobe, found costume, turns out he was The Comedian. Someone threw him out a window."

Dan looked up at Victoria and Rorschach.

"Lets talk downstairs."

They walked with him to the bookcase where he pushed it back revealing stairs.

"You two haven't been down here in a while."

"Neither have you; lots of dust."

Victoria was bored of the conversation. She wanted to see if Dan's perception of Rorschach's mass killer theory matched her own.

"About the comedian….."

Dan never forgot Victoria's lack of patience. He laughed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You haven't changed a bit."

"I suppose not."

Rorschach grumbled; for some reason he didn't like their small talk. Sounded too affectionate and it made him feel uneasy.

"Might it just have been an ordinary burglary or something? Maybe the burglar didn't know who Blake was."

"An ordinary burglar, kill The Comedian? Ridiculous."

"Look, The Comedian made a lot of enemies over the years even amongst his friends."

"Speaking of friends; how's Hollis Mason? He wrote that book; said some bad things about The Comedian in it."

"I don't like what you're implying, and I liked being followed even less."

"Maybe I was keeping an eye on you."

"You were never that sentimental."

"An attack on one is an attack on all of us."

Dan paused and then looked at Victoria.

"What does he mean?"

"He thinks someone's gunning for masks." Victoria said as she looked at Dan's Night Owl suit. Dan looked back at Rorschach with a smirk on his face.

"Don't you think that's a little paranoid?"

"Is that's what they're saying about me now; that I am paranoid?"

Dan's smirk disappeared; he looked at Victoria who now turned her attention to them.

"What do you think about it?"

"I'm in the middle."

She said as she walked down the stairs to look at Daniel's weapons. They were sheltered by a dusty plastic cover. She threw the cover away exposing the sharp objects beneath it.

"Care to elaborate?"

Victoria sighed and observed the weapons, running over it's sharpness with her gloved fingers.

"Couldn't have been an ordinary burglar, not even five could have brought him down. Yet I think that it's way too early in the investigation to agree with Rorschach's mass killer theory."

"Then who do you think might have killed him?"

Victoria put her hands in her pocket and walked over to where they stood.

"Maybe political killing, he worked for the government."

"Unlikely." Rorschach grumbled.

"Sounds more likely than **your** theory;" Victoria said in disdain.

"No one would dare take on The Comedian. People either feared him or didn't. One's who didn't are dead." Rorschach growled; he didn't like his partner when she didn't side with him.

"Which type of person would **you** be?" Victoria hissed as she took a step closer to him. Rorschach did the same; he was about to respond to her but Dan got in between them.

"That's enough you two!" Dan said sternly, putting a hand on Victoria's shoulder and a hand on Rorschach's. He pushed them away slightly making them go their separate ways. Victoria went back up the stairs to look at his costume. He turned towards Rorschach.

"Are you two always like this?" He asked with a smile, trying to lighten the mood. Rorschach put his hands in his pockets.

"She usually never talks." Rorschach said quietly. Dan rolled his eyes went back up the stairs; he knew where this conversation was going, yet he asked Rorschach the question anyway.

"If this mask killer does exist, what do you suggest we do about it?

"Retribution," Victoria rolled her eyes at Rorschach's remark. She knew what Dan was going to say.

"The Watchmen are over."

"Says Tricky Dick."

"Says me; Nobody knows who you two are. You both can give it up; try to have a normal life."

"Is that what you have now; a normal life?" Victoria asked passing Dan down the stairs to go stand by Rorschach.

"Not you too." Dan complained.

"When you walk down the streets near the city diner; past the human cockroaches talking about their heroin and child pornography; you really feel normal?" Rorschach asked as he picked up a sharp weapon to examine it.

"At least I am not the one still hiding behind a mask."

Rorschach dropped the object and turned to Dan.

"No; you're hiding in plain sight."

Rorschach motioned Victoria to follow him; Victoria gave a nod goodbye to Dan. He gave her a weak smile and watched her as she walked to Roschach.

"Be seeing you Dan."

"There's a maintenance hatch that will let you both out two blocks north."

"Yea I remember; came here often, when we were partners."

"Those were great times huh guys; what happened?"

"You quit." Victoria said as they disappeared into the dark tunnel.


	2. Chapter 2

I am NOT going to make it a mushy love story. This is Rorschach we are talking about and with this character you can't bullshit. I will have to go through a complete psychoanalysis with this character, after al he is a sociopath. Hope you like the story….. I will definitely handle this with the utmost care. Thank you for reading my story and enjoy.

* * *

5:30 am the next day

Victoria snatched the ringing alarm clock and threw it against the wall of her bedroom. She hated waking up so early but Adrian wanted her there early to help with legal work. She rolled out of bed and went into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and got into her suit. She put on a pair of high heels and looked at herself in the mirror one more time before grabbing her coat and briefcase and running out the door.

She had to pass her favorite vender on the street; she wondered if there was a new issue of The New Frontiersman.

"Did the new one come out today?" She asked Bernard; he nodded taking one form the pile and handing it to her.

"Yea here; why do you read that crap anyway, its very right wing."

Victoria sipped her coffee and looked at the paper.

"What's your point?"

"Never mind, you better scram girly before that crazy loon comes for his paper."

This remark intrigued Victoria enough to look up from her reading.

"Who you talking about?"

"You've never seen him before? The short red-headed man with the sign 'The End is Nigh; Comes around for the same paper in fact."

Bernard held his hand out for the money. She took the money out of her pocket and dropped it in his hand.

Bernard looked over her shoulder and lost some of the color in his face. She turned in the same around and saw the man with the sign. Victoria didn't know why she was staring so intently at him. The man seemed to slightly blush from her gaze. He talked in a deep rough voice.

"Is it here?"

Bernard only nodded and handed him a copy. The man, was only 3 inches taller than her and wore ratty old clothing. He also looked like he needed a bath and a nice shave. She looked at the sign and smirked.

"How's that 'end of the world' thing going so far?"

The man looked at her but said nothing. His emotionless eyes bore hers'. When he got the paper he paid Bernard and left.

"That man gives me the creeps."

"Think that he knows something we don't?" Victoria said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Naw I think he's just crazy."

Victoria looked at her watch and sighed.

"Gotta get to work, bye."

"Bye darling." Bernard said as he leaned against his stand.

She walked to Veidt Enterprise, her lungs breathed in the wet air. She knew that it was going to rain soon so she picked up the pace. She entered the nicely decorated building and took the elevator to the top floor where her boss would be waiting for her. The elevator opened when it reached the designated floor. Adrian leaned against his desk talking to none other than Dan. Adrian's eyes flicked towards fine and he gave me a dashing smile.

"Ah there she is, Dan I would love you to meet a very reliable lawyer of mine. Dan this is Victoria Thomas. Victoria, this is Dan Dreiberg."

Victoria shook his hand, Dan smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you."

"Same here."

Victoria did not falter. She did not want the world's smartest man suspecting her of anything.

"You wanted me here early?"

"Oh yes I need you to help me with a deal I am making with a new toy company."

"Alright well give me the papers and I will start reviewing."

Adrian looked at Dan and patted him on the back.

"Sorry my friend but I need to get to work."

"Ok well I will come back another time, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Ok come back on Friday and I will see you then." He gave Victoria one last smile and exited the room.

"A new toy company sir; what was wrong with the other one?"

"I want to create a new line of toys. I need them to use more vibrant colors in order to make them more appealing to adolescence. People want a more updated version of Mute."

"Really; I didn't know she had become such a commodity."

"She was a very interesting case; I always thought that she was chemically imbalanced."

"Why would you say that?"

"When I was a part of the Watchmen I could rarely get a few words out of her, she never conversed socially and she had some sociopathic tendencies."

"Like what?"

"Why so curious?" Adrian asked teasingly. His purple silk shirt was considered casual for him. The way he was talking, he seemed to be flirting with her. 'I thought he was gay?' `

"It's interesting that's all;" Victoria said silently.

"She seemed obsessed with her job, very inconsiderate of other people's feelings, and anti social. Also, her conservative attire may give one the hint that she is asexual."

"Asexual, why do you say that?"

"She never showed interest in men nor women. She would pass by men without a second look. She also shared Rorschach's hatred for many women. She secretly talked with Rorschach for her distaste for the first Silk Spectre."

"Doesn't mean she's asexual."

"Just an observation over the years."

Victoria knew the asexuality was not true. She had always been attracted to men; she just never found the right one. Sociopathic; that was Rorschach's trait, not her's.

"What could cause this?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Does someone have to be born a sociopath?"

"Well you are more likely to become a sociopath if your parents or relatives had a history of mental disabilities. The main reason is if the person had an extremely troubled childhood. For example if their parents were abusive or neglecting."

"And you think that Rorschach and Mute are indeed sociopaths?"

"It is more likely that Rorschach is a sociopath then Mute. I don't think that Rorschach has ever held on to a friend."

Victoria thought about Dan; wasn't Dan his friend? She looked once more at the contract with the toy company on his desk and took it.

"This will be reviewed and on your desk with my notes by this afternoon."

"Thank you, I will see you then." Adrian said as he turned watched the rain fall from his window.

Adrian's voice was almost hypnotizing. She had to admit that he was very handsome. She had a slight crush on him when she first started the Watchmen. His strong body and deep blue eyes attracted her but her shyness kept her for conversing with him. She was so deep in her thoughts that she forgot where she was. Adrian turned around to look at her.

"I'm sorry is there something you wanted to ask me?"

Victoria turned a deep crimson.

"No I'm sorry I just got lost in my thoughts."

Adrian smiled at her and she felt her face grow hotter.

"We all do sometimes."

"I will be back when I am finished."

She said quickly before walking quickly out of his office.

(Two hours later)

Victoria walked over to Veidt's desk and put the contract and her notes upon it. She was thankful that Adrian was not there.

She rubbed the back of her sore neck and felt the jagged scar. She remembered the ripped Jack Daniel's sticker on the broken bottle. Her father holding it in his hands, and the bottle coming down to hit her.

She was stressed out from her job, from her other job and just life in general. She decided to retire early and head home. She picked up her briefcase and walked to the exit.

When Victoria arrived home she threw her briefcase on the floor. She started pulling clothes off as she walked to her room leaving a trail of laundry. She looked at her naked self in the mirror. Each wound told a horrific story of her past. The letters 'JR' carved on her waist .She grabbed a glass of Whiskey and unscrewed the cap and put it to her mouth. She hated the smell of alcohol, for it was always what her father smelled like. She only let her lips feel the alcohol's burn before she dumped it into the sink. She looked at the bottle name and read it out loud to herself.

"Jack Daniels."

Her eyes welled up with tears and she threw the bottle of Jack against the bathroom mirror making it crack and the bottle shatter. She slid down the wall and sobbed heavily. She didn't care if the bottle pieces made her feet bleed, her body was already covered in scars, what was a few more? She knew that she wasn't the only one in her situation. If Rorschach saw her like this he would be disappointed. He would probably never speak to her again. She picked herself up from her bathroom and walked to her bed. She set the alarm clock to wake her a 7:30 pm. Her eyes stung from the running mascara and her eyes could not stay open any longer. She crawled under the sheets and prepared herself for a restless sleep.

(That night)

Rorschach watched Victoria walk towards him; did she even know that they were the only symbol of justice left? That they were the only ones who had an idea of the true violent nature of humans.

"You're late."

"You are; came by here 3 hours ago, left, and came back."

"Went to visit Dr. Manhattan and Silk Spectre, they're not helping us, we're alone."

"You and Laurie never got along."

"Don't like her costume."

"You don't like women."

"Don't like whores."

"Laurie's a whore?"

"Saw her with Dan at restaurant."

"Doesn't mean she's a whore."

"Should be with Dr. Manhattan not Dreiberg."

"Just friends."

"Get too soft; Can't trust women."

"You are a being a hypocrite."

"Hurm"

Rorschach shoved his hands into his pockets. She knew that he wouldn't respond to her; he didn't liked being called out on things.

"You have a woman as a partner."

"Doesn't count."

Victoria didn't know whether to be insulted or not. What did he mean by that?

"Why not?"

Rorschach finally turned his head to look at her.

"Bearable."

Rorschach said quietly as he looked at his feet. The black in his mask shifted quickly; 'Did I make him angry?' Victoria thought.

"Where are we going tonight?"

"Nothing tonight; go home." Rorschach said as he turned and walked the other way.

"You're upset."

"Not upset."

Victoria opened her mouth to speak but he had already disappeared. What he said puzzled her. He never said anything like that to her before. Did he actually think of her as a friend? Probably not, he only called her 'bearable.' That was good enough for her. She was exhausted as well, so she turned around and went home.

When she got home she removed her costume and jumped in the shower. Her body was weak from lack of sleep. She needed at least one night off. She put a hand on her waist and felt the scar 'JR.' Marks covered her entire torso and thighs.

Her hatred for her body had come at an early age. It was just a form of self hatred that she grew up with. She was exposed to every temptation that her father's job offered. It was all her father's fault. She had grown up in an environment where drugs, alcohol and sex ruled people's minds. She was the 11 year old in the back round, the punching bag . A story that everyone probably heard of and some lived through. She couldn't say that she was different. She was scarred just as much as they were. But at least she went to rehab. I couldn't take away the guilt, the lack of self esteem, nor the feeling of power when she killed scum. And it could never erase the image in her head of……him.

She got up off the toilet seat and put her washed pants in the dryer. She removed her mask, gloves and turtleneck, putting them in the wash. It was Friday night which means she was off the next day. She snuck into bed letting her mind drift.

"_I killed her; its my fault she's dead." A man says as he sat on the edge of his bead. His long hair goes past his shoulders and his rocker shirt in torn in places. Rings line his ears and silver chains makes his neck seem somewhat heavy . He takes some pills from his drawer, crushes them, and puts them in his glass of Jack Daniels. He does that another time with the same pills, swallowing them down with his whiskey. Then he puts the bottle to his lips and finishes the bottle off._

"_Daddy?" A young girl with light brown hair in a ponytail comes into his room. His bloodshot eyes followed the girl as she made her was beside him._

"_What's wrong daddy?"_

_Suddenly fury shoots up in his veins as he stands up from the bed cracking the bottle against his bedside table. The bottle shatters sending jagged edges flying everywhere. Part of the bottle still remains in his hand._

"_She leaves me with you to remind me of what I did; you little shit!" He cries before he whacks her on the back of the neck with the broken bottle. The little girl screams in agony as she holds a hand against the wound, He then lifts up her nightgown, slashing her across the stomach, and another time against the right shin._

"_Dadeeeeee!"_

Victoria woke up with beads of sweat on her face. It had been one of the dreams she has had over and over again. She sat up and rested her hands on her knees. She looked at her new alarm clock.

2:00 AM

Victoria groaned and laid back down. Her body wasn't used to so much sleep at one time. She then sat up and got off the bed, walking to her window to outside. People swaggered home drunkenly, holding on to each other, laughing hysterically. 'These are the people I risk my life for?' Victoria scoffed and walked into her kitchen for a snack. She opened the fridge and grabbed some milk; took some frosted flakes out and poured them into a bowl. She returned to the window, watching the same intoxicated people and thought how oblivious they were to the present danger. Did they even care about the threat of nuclear war? Did they even see the Doom's Day clock on television? Was the clock right or not? Is the end of the world really near? The short red headed man with the sign 'The End is Nigh' came to her mind.

'Maybe he really does know something we don't.' She thought as she put the last scoop of cereal in her mouth.


End file.
